Tono-sama, Aniki
by Shark XD-Blizzard
Summary: Kotoha comes to breakfast in the morning with tears hastily hidden on her cheeks. Takeru is the only one who notices and decides to speak with her on the matter. What will he discover about his youngest retainer? And what kind of bond will come from the Lord's inquiry? Takeru and Kotoha Sibling bond fanfic.


**Alright I'm gonna make this quick. This story isn't about a romantic relationship between the two characters involved in it. It is more about a family bond that develop between two people. As usual, I do not own Super Senati. Let's go. **

Tono-sama, Aniki

Takeru Shiba wasn't a master at deciphering a girl's feelings, but he wasn't stupid ether. He could tell something was off when she walked in the room that morning. Kotoha Hanaori had done a good job of masking it, but he could still see the streaks of tears on her cheeks. Throughout breakfast he said nothing on the subject, but when it was time for training he made his move. "Kotoha, can I speak with you in private for a moment"?

Once the two were alone, Takeru moved gently to the problem at hand. "Kotoha, were you crying last night, what's wrong," he asks, holding off a demanding attitude. He knew an attitude like that would make her feel worse. "If it's about that Gedoshuu that was impersonating you and Chiaki yesterday"? When the youngest samurai nods timidly, he begins to wrack his brain for possible answers but found none. "What's wrong, I thought Chiaki accepted your apology"?

"No it's not that, Tono-sama," Kotoha says so softly that Takeru has to strain to hear her. "It's just, I couldn't forgive him like Mako. They have become brother and sister in such a short amount of time, and it's just frustrating," she says in slight exasperation as she sits on the floor, her hands wrapped around her knees.

Takeru lowers to one knee so that he is at eye level with her. "Kotoha, don't cry, please," he pleads with her, scared that he had caused her to cry. Luckily she didn't, but he could tell that she might not be willing to listen though. So he chose another approach, "Why do you think you are jealous of them"?

Kotoha is surprised by his question, but she finds her answer rather quickly. "I think it's because Chiaki came from having no siblings at home to gaining Mako as one here, while at home I had Mitsuba but here I have no one". She stares at Takeru as she continues, "I don't know what to do to be honest. I don't want to be clingy with them, but I also want to be loved". She stares at her lap as she mumbles, "I just want someone to comfort me like Mako comforts him".

Takeru frowns, he hadn't known Kotoha for that long, but he knew he didn't like to see her sad. Luckily, his quick thinking came up with a radical solution, one that he thought she would most likely enjoy. "Kotoha, perhaps I can help you with this"?

"Tono-sama, what do you mean," the young samurai asks with a sniffle in surprise. She hadn't expected so much help from him, despite Mako's efforts Takeru still had a distant demeanor at times.

"As you know, I grew up without any siblings," Takeru says with a small smile. "So I know this may sound kind of bad, but you do have a sibling here. I am here for you to talk to".

"Really you would do that for me," Kotoha asks, stunned by his offer.

"Yes Kotoha, I would," Takeru says with a smile as one began to appear on her face. He was happy to see her smile, and he felt good about his idea. "From now on, whenever you need someone to talk to, come and see me. You know the word that will let me know. Okay"?

Kotoha nods, a vibrant smile on her face as the two walk outside to begin the training session. The others are intrigued by their smiles, but initially decided not to ask anything. They can't help but question the two, who decide not to answer when Kotoha says, "I understand, Aniki".

Two weeks later, the samurai were celebrating a victory over the Gedoshuu from earlier that day. Takeru was taking a sip of tea while the other were happily eating some of the Kukoro's cooking. He looks up to see Kotoha on the bench, motioning or him to come see her. "Yes, what is it," he asks as he settles down next to her.

"Aniki, I have a, personal problem," she says drifting off for a second before elaborating on her issue. Takeru observed her as she spoke, noticing that she was less tense when they had their discussion two weeks prior. She had her familiar cheerful bounce after that talk. At first he wasn't sure he would be up to the challenge of what he said, but he was happy he did. She needed someone to lean on outside of battle. And he was happy to provide that to his imouto.

"Well this is what I would recommend you do," Takeru once she finishes speaking, before he began to elaborate. Kotoha was content as she listened to Takeru's soothing tone. All though he didn't have to, he was listening to her problems and help her with them. She knew that despite spending his childhood for the most part alone, he still knew how to be himself. She would need him to be like this in times like this. He would advise her. Not just as her Tono-sama, but also as her Aniki.

**Whooo, that finally done, I got a hand cramp typing this up late at night. Anyways, yah, that is my brother and sister story for Kotoha and Takeru. I personally think it is rather cute, considering how the two act in the episode where Takeru acts as Kotoha's butler (I don't remember the episode number). Yah this one I wrote in my AP Government class (debating types of PAC's is boring). Yah well, hope you come back to see my other stories, Shark XD-Blizzard is out of here.**


End file.
